Kari Chronicles: Renata's story
by lotrkari19
Summary: Young girl wakes up with no memory and joins a tribe of elect assasins called the Kari. OC based off of Myspace RP Please read and comment!
1. Ch 1 the Reborn

Disclamer: This story is based of of the Author's and others OCs. the Author has no ties to the actual Lord of the Rings trilogy and is sory if some of her friends OCs are not portrayed completely correct.

Summary: a young girl losses her memmory and joins a tribe of elect assasins based in Middle-earth

* * *

Ch1. The Reborn

Instantly all her senses were wide awake, keeping her breathing shallow as to not alert anyone of her wakefulness she kept her eyes closed as she consecrated on her surroundings: A rough blanket lay beneath her back, the smell of wood smoke and trees drifted on the breeze, the temperature was mild but as of yet had not taken on the chill that an evening in the forest would.

She concluded within seconds that she was on some sort of bed in a hut in the middle of the woods. A slight breezed brushed against her skin as another person entered the hut . The tread of his footsteps was faint but from the sound she determined that he was a man heavily muscled and trained due to the controlled manner of his movements.

Realizing that he was moving towards, she shifted, like a restless sleeper, moving her hand to the band of her waist which held a hidden dagger. A slight brush of air hit her skin as he came to stand at the edge of her bed. Her assailant, for what else could he be, leaned over her, raising a hand toward her head. Calculating the position of his arm she lashed out toward the brachial artery knowing that in less than a minute he would be bled dry.

To her astonishment, before her blow could land, one of his hands with almost inhuman speed stopped the dagger less than a centimeter form its desired destination. Gasping in astonishment she sat up and struck at the hand that restrained her trying to find a never cluster on his arm that would release her but he restrained that hand as well. Her astonishment was hidden by a face set in stony defiance to captor.

Pushing her back down on to the bed with his hands he said "you should rest you are not fully recovered"

Glancing at her capture for the first time she noticed the war scared and battle hardened body, but looking into his eyes she saw a look of true concern for her well being. Her face reviled none of the thoughts as she demanded information "who are you? Why am I here? What have you done to me?" his hands still restraining her from lashing out.

Gently but firmly removing the knife from her grasp and stepping back from her, he replied "we have done nothing but heal your wounds after pulling you from the river, what is your name child?"

Her eyes widened as she tried to recall….._ A hand grabbing her as they ran….."She is the heir they will give up if you have her" a pointy eared traitor said as she was handed over to be tortured…. __**PAIN **__on her back…."I WON'T TELL!" She screams as agony rips through her small frame...running….running…..they fall…"keep running! stay safe my Child" a woman with a tattoo on her chest says as she is pierced by an arrow….a river…whirlpool…_as all of these scenes flash through her mind she tries to capture and hold them but they slip away. Terror starts to overcome her. Quickly she hardens her expression into one of indifference masking her inner turmoil as she states mutely "I don't know"

Noticing the slight flash of panic that flitted across her features. The man seems to come to a conclusion. Whirly taking a seat at the edge of the bed and giving her a searching glance he explains "Well you seem to have The Gift. No other than Kari born and only those who have been trained for years could have hid that knife and got it so close to my skin _and_ none so unexpectedly. You have been trained well in the knife…"

She sat in silence listening intently as she took in her surroundings. Glancing around always on guard in case of a trap. On the wall opposite she notices an arsenal of weapons: war hammers, maces, battle axes, staffs, swords, knives and bows. The variety of the weaponry and variation of the styles for which the weapons could be used was astonishing. Some seemed to be made for children as others seemed as if a cave troll would wield them. In concentration her hand reached to her throat, astonished to find a necklace hanging there feeling familiar and new all at once.

"…to go for such a fatal blow without even opening your eyes. That is odd for one so young, outside the Kari." He then seemed to carry on the conversation in his mind a calculating look overcoming his stern face

Leavening him lost in thought she looked over the pendent which was strung onto a sturdy dark leather band. A four pointed star with four interlocking square links centered on the pendent. The pendent seemed to be made of differing metals. With four small rubies surrounding it. Even when studying the pendent she kept one eye trained on the man.

Noting her gaze he turned toward her "would you accept the honor of becoming a Kari?"

When she showed no inclination to answer he continued seeking to clarify the seriousness of the offer.

"The Kari is a group of those skilled in the art of War; we travel throughout the land searching out those children that have The Gift. If The Gift is found in a child they are taken from their family and come and train here. There are a few ways to know if The Gift is present: most learn to talk at an early age, they walk sooner than most and have a grace about them that is uncommon for children, as they grow older they often have a weapon on their person even as young as four. You see, they are more aware or the way their body functions and have greater ability that most when it comes to flexibility and acrobatics. The Kari dedicates their existence to being the most skilled, most deadly, smartest, and fastest in the art of war and spying, some might call us assassins."

Fixing her with his intense gaze he continued "You have the Gift child." His gaze locked with hers a fire in his eyes "I have never seen one who has your abilities outside of those trained by the Kari. The skill we gain we use in a variety of ways. Sometimes we are highered out to help, by one land or another but our main focus is opposing the evil that has infested the land: The Great Eye. The Evil of Sauran is a toxin poisoning our land. Death follows his armies, death of all: men, women, children dwarfs and elves alike, Death which we try to stop. Will you join us?" a bairly perceptible tremor whent through her at the mention of elves.

As she sat there in silence she contemplated his offer. A chance to become stronger. Sure it was tempting, she needed something anything a place to belong and this place would suit her needs well. To become an elite assassin to be a shadow and yet have a place to return. She would adopt this new identity and form a future overcoming the fact that she had no past.

Looking up to him she asked with a neutral tone "when will I start training?"

"After you have rested and have your strength back we will evaluate your abilities more fully. Naturally you need to know who I am, my name is Morias and I am leader of the Kari. " Morias said with a smile "but before you can train you need a name; you have none so you may choose as you wish"

"I have none; I am a blank slate new in every way with no ties. My name should reflect who I have become for I am reborn this day.

"Then your name shall be Renata which means the Reborn" Morias pronounced

A spark of fire ignited in her eyes as she declared with a fierce determination "Renata then the Reborn for I am nothing before this moment and shall forge a new life here as a hunter, a fighter, an assassin, as a Kari"

After Morias left Renata began to study her surroundings more intently devising escape routs and fighting combinations that she could use if she was attacked within the small hut. After determining which would be the most effective she settled down onto her cot determined to stay alert. Eventually her fatigued bodies made her succumb to sleep and she drifted off among snatches of forgotten memories.

* * *

Author Note: I am going to post this really slowly and on no real shedule so sorry about that. There are going to be some interaction with characters from the story but for the most part not much and what little there is will come in later chapters.

Thanks to Jess, Colleen and Katie my editors and co-creators to which without the Kari wouldn't exist.


	2. Ch 2 The Trial

Ch. 2 The Trial

At sunrise, Renata stepped out into the morning air. Having clothed herself in the Kari training gear consisting of a dark tunic and leggings under tough leather padding, she strolled purposefully toward the six year olds' training ground. As she approached the class one boy in particular gave her a grin that seemed to say 'I'm going to enjoy watching this newbie get hammered.' Renata in returned stared at the boy noting how he seemed younger than the others in the group.

'Who was this girl, to think she could be good enough to join their training group? She should be sent to train with the three year olds barley out of dippers and learning how to take a fall, after all even the worst in their group could probably take her down,' he thought letting the grin on his face widen. 'Oh yeah this should be very entertaining.'

"You're late." The stern-faced instructor said, seeming to make more of an observation then to scold her. "We will first assess your hand-to-hand combat skills." Motioning toward the group a small boy stepped forward cockily. "Begin!" Commanded the instructor, as he thought 'Let's see how she does against the worst of us.'

Renata stood relaxed with her hands hanging loosely at her sides an intense fire burning behind her eyes. The boys moved forward in a similar posture although a more crouched position. Seconds passed as they waited for the other to move. The boy acted first whipping his fist around to try and land a blow. Ducking with equal speed Renata countered with a jab to the nerve cluster in the inner thigh paralyzing his leg.

Throwing a glance to the instructor Renata straightened herself. That must have been one of the lower level students. For most of the students were still looking at her as if she were just there for entertainment. Glancing up to the boy who had grinned earlier she saw a look of amusement but he was clearly studying her fighting style.

The grinning boy half smiled as she brought the small boy down. 'So she knows the paralyzing jabs, huh? Well she could be better than we suspected but it's not as if she can beat me. If only I could have a chance to put her in her place.'

With a nod from the instructor two other students, a boy and a girl both holding quarter staffs, broke away from the group running at her from different directions.

'Let's see how she does against armed opponents. I doubt she can get out of this one.' He smiled as he imagined her getting pummeled. The next few moments of the fight changed his thoughts of the outcome dramatically.

Renata observed as the girl approaching from her immediate left and the boy from her immediate right, as they grew closer Renata tensed and crouched low. When they were both about two feet away she launched herself into the air. Throwing her momentum to the right she did a summersault in mid-air snatching the quarter staffs from the boy's astonished grasp. She landed facing him. Before he had a chance to react she put him out of the battle with a swift blow to the groin. It happened all in a matter of seconds.

She then turned to face the girl who had stopped before her in shock. A look of fear appeared upon the girl's features as she began to realize that her low level skills might not be a match for this opponent. They began to circle away from the boy waiting for an opportune moment to strike. 'I'm not sure if that blow took the boy out of this fight for long so I need to finish this girl off quickly, before he recovers.' Renata surmised.

'So she is a lot better than I originally thought.' The grinning boy concluded, 'With the level of skill she has shown so far I would guess this fight is pretty much over.' He watched as Renata faked a blow to the head only to whip the staff toward the girl's side. As she blocked the blows Renata swept her foot forward and knocked the feet out from under the girl, followed quickly by a blow to the nerve cluster on the neck affectively ending the fight. 'Not bad at all, she might even give me a run for my money.'

Looking toward the instructor with a raised eyebrow Renata asks, "Is that all?" The teacher turned to the grinning boy who was now studying her openly. "Donovan would you like to spar?"

"Certainly," He replied, a wide grin of anticipation growing on his face. 'This should be fun,' he thought.

Casting a wolfish grin he started toward the sparring field. His blue eyes flashed as he approached. Renata grew tense as if she could sense this match would prove more challenging than the others.

"Well, let's see what you can do," Donovan challenged with a mocking edge in his voice. His body poised like a snake about to strike. For the first time Renata felt some apprehension for the upcoming battle. This boy two years younger seemed a much more capable opponent than the three before. A quiver fluttered through her stomach. Was this fear or excitement?

Before Renata had a chance to analyze her emotions further he struck, his leg swinging forward in an attempt to knock her to the ground. Flipping out of the way she dropped into a full ready position: knees bent, hands lose, face toward her opponent. Her face held a look of fierce concentration as she tried to gauge his next move.

To her surprise he stood, a grin of anticipation below his intense blue eyes "Finally, a good match and from a girl no less, that's new!" sarcasm dripping from every word trying to bait her into losing concentration or control.

'GIRL! That pompous brat he was going to get it. It was time to show him how good she really was.' Renata raged. Seeing the look of outrage enter her eyes he instantly switched to a defensive stance with hardly a moment to spare. She was on him in less than a second. Her hands almost a blur as she tried to land a strike on him. They traded blows back and forth for some time neither landing more than a jab here or there.

As time passed they both began to tire and Donovan began realized that he had to do something fast so they could just end this fight and have it over with. 'This is really starting to annoy me,' he thought as he blocked another strike which he noticed didn't have as much force behind it as those previously. 'Time to make my move!'

He grabbed the next two punches, one headed for his gut and the other for the side of his face. He spun her around into a hold capturing her arms behind her head as she faced the other way. Twisting her arms to what should have been the breaking point so she faced him.

"Do you yield?" Donovan growled as perspiration rolled down his face.

'Yield? In his dreams.' As an answer Renata just smiled confusing him for a second which was all she needed. She dropped herself to the ground pulling him on top of her. Feeling his grip loosen in astonishment she made her move getting her feet under his torso she launched him into the air.

Feeling a sharp pain in his arm, Donovan tried to comprehend what had just happened; one second he had her in a hold, the next he was flying through the air. Thinking fast 'Maybe I can use this to my advantage time to play possum.'

A collective gasp came from the students as they watched Donovan hit the ground. "Wow I've never seen him taken that off guard before." One of the students gasped alarmed. "That was an elven move!" A new voice exclaimed. "Lady Sorceress, are you watching the fight too?" "Yes child. Now tell me, how long has that girl been training? Elven skills aren't taught at your level, are they?" "They're not, the girl is Renata she was found on the river bank only yesterday and Master Morias said she may have 'The Gift.'" "She does indeed." The sorceress replied. "I would like to speak with her…" Smiling down at the girl she patted the girl's head, before turning to leave.

Meanwhile, Renata raced toward Donovan knowing that an opponent so skilled wouldn't be hindered long by the throw. As she approached he leapt to his feet diving toward her. Before she could counter, he hit the same nerve she had used to counter the first boy's attack, leaving her leg hanging limp.

Panting and holding his arm Donovan challenged, "Do you yield?"

"No," came her reply as she raised her hands to strike, but before she could continue the instructor yelled "Enough, the test is done. Renata, Donovan help the others to the healers as you go yourselves. Follow the sound of hammers; they're adding a new wing to the healers hut. Looks like they might need it at this rate. Renata your magical assessment will be tomorrow. Now go."

Looking about she noticed it was almost high noon! 'Were we really sparring that long?' She wondered. She thought as she helped drag her earlier opponents to the healers.

* * *

"She has exceptional skill, Morias. I believe she could easily excel in the six year old class. Her training in some areas is much higher."

"Thank you for your evaluation instructor but I would like to see how they do in the final part of the physical evaluation before I make any definite conclusions." Morias replied as he looked out toward the Healers hut. "I asked the most skilled healers to heal them completely so we might get a more accurate assessment of their skills."

With a nod of his head the instructor left. At that moment the two students emerged form the Healers hut.

* * *

Author's note: so how where the fight seans any comments? please review!


End file.
